Thirty Love
by Passagie
Summary: AU:Modern. So she's thirty and still single. There's still time to find Mr. Right, right?


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's something about being thirty that _does_ something to women.

One moment you're on top of the world – young and beautiful with a great career and the next thing you know, there's something _wrong _with you.

You see the pitied gazes that other (married) women send your way when they find out you are - god-forbid - not only thirty now, but also don't have a prospective husband. Heck, you don't even have a prospective boyfriend. You understand that to them, their husband is the sun and their children are the stars; and their entire world revolves around them. But hey, that's not the life for _everyone_.

You hear the rumors going around the work place. They call you the dragon lady. Career-obsessed. Snow queen. So you're one of the most successful surgeons, and you have this nasty habit of working your butt off at the hospital, but so what? Whatever happened to being motivated and successful? You're a renowned researcher in your field, and you've saved more lives than the average citizen can imagine. You're not expecting a whole blown out awards ceremony here, but doesn't that deserve some recognition? Why can't people focus on the _positive_ things here?

Your friends are also concerned for you. They constantly try to set you up, and honestly, you wouldn't mind quite so much if the guys weren't so… so… _disgusting_. You're not expecting much here. They don't have to be rich or handsome, but personal hygiene is _not _asking for too much.

You're also getting tired of the _constant teasing _that one of your best friends (you're seriously considering retracting that title), Karin, sends your way. Just the other day, she called you up at three in the morning to tell you that if you need any 'tips' in the bedroom, she'd be more than willing to share – cause you know, your eggs are about to expire. If you want to have any kids, you'd better brush up on your skills. But hey, you know better. After all, you're the doctor here, and you know you have a good 5-7 years before conceiving becomes a serious issue, but let's not go there…

It also doesn't help that your dad, who mostly talked in monosyllabic words, calls you up _just_ to tell you that just in case you didn't catch the memo, he's given you permission to date.

You can't help but wonder where that memo was fourteen years ago when you were _sixteen_.

You're starting to wonder if there is, in fact, something _wrong _with you. Well, you know you're physically 100% healthy. But maybe your standards are too high. Maybe you _are _a career obsessed, dragon lady who scares away men. Maybe, you're just not easy on the eye.

It's not like you have no suitors though. Take that Rock Lee for example. He's a nice lad that you met a year ago by a complete twist of fate. Literally. You were both running at the park, and he twisted his ankle, tripping on his shoelace. You, being the compassionate person you are, performed the basic RICE procedure for him.

It was love at first sight for him. From then on, he's trailed you like a puppy and proclaims his love for you at least twice a day. He sends you gifts and flowers and performs random acts of endearments with any opportunity he has, but you never encourage his advancements. He's a sweet guy, and he deserves someone who loves him unconditionally, which you … don't. You see him as a brother and a good friend; but at this point though, you decide you'll give him a chance if you _really _can't find someone better. At least then you would have someone who loves you. But seriously, you can do better. Besides, tights (green ones too) were never your thing.

The truth is, there's a fine line between 29 and 30 that you've crossed for a good seven months now. And it's really getting to you - all the poking and prodding for you to get a love life and pass on your wonderful genes. And as much as it hurts you to say it, you're getting, ah...how should you put it..._desperate._

…Which is why you're in your current predicament.

"Karin, _why are there so many of them?" _

You're peering through the window of a coffee house (which is the designated place of the _omiai _that Karin had arranged for you), clutching the newest bestseller, _Love and You, _in one hand and a red rose in the other. The guy – correction: _guys _– who you're supposed to meet, are to carry the same book and rose, so you'd be able to identify each other.

And here comes the kicker, there are at least _four _guys in there carrying said items.

"Well, I was planning on five minutes each." Karin replied. "It's not _my _problem that you came late!"

"Five minutes?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you make snap judgments just like _that._"

She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"I figured we'd be as efficient as we can since your time is so valuable."

It's true. You _do _make snap judgments, and you could probably tell within the first three minutes whether the guy is right for you or not, but you're not going to tell Karin that. This is a _disaster._

"I'm not going in there." You decided.

"You can't do that!" Karin looks rather offended. She did put in quite a lot of effort for this.

"If you're so worried, then you go in instead." You rebutted.

"Like _this?_" Karin pointed at her bulging stomach.

Okay. So maybe it was a _bit_ unethical for you to suggest a six-months pregnant woman to go in there for your stead, especially since said six-months pregnant woman arranged the whole thing for _your _benefit…

"Ugh…" You can't help but groan. "Where in the world did you get all these guys anyways?"

"Suigetsu introduced them."

You sent her a skeptical glance because you've already met most of her blasted husband's single friends.

"Okay… so Suigetsu introduced one, and I got the others off of a dating website." Karin finally confessed. "Don't worry. I promise they're decent. I handpicked them myself!"

You are Haruno Sakura, and you are _so_ _screwed._

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So, it's another AU story, this time modern. I'm sure the characters will be a bit OOC since, well, it _is _AU, and you can't expect people to develop the same way right? I really should be working on the next chapter of Substitute, but honestly, I've just lost most of the inspiration for that story. In any case, I hope y'all enjoyed the prologue of Thirty Love. It's supposed to be a light and humorous series, and I'm trying to change my writing style. Tell me if you actually see a difference Haha.

I would really love you if you reviewed. Really, really, really. They're so helpful for getting my inspiration pumping!


End file.
